This invention relates to a solar collector.
In earlier patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,638 to Winston shows trough-shaped collector structures. Similar solar collectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,515 to Schertz. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,831 to Mahdjuri discloses a fin-like heat absorber. Other earlier patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,812 to O'Neill and U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,094 to Mendoza.